


Halmeoni's Daffodils || Taekook FF

by glxssychim



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Character Death, Cheating, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Depression, Illegitimacy, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Minor Character Death, One-Sided Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, One-Sided Relationship, Physical Abuse, Romance, Switch Kim Taehyung | V
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glxssychim/pseuds/glxssychim
Summary: When Jungkook was seven his parents promise they'll return, leaving him and his sister in the care of his Halmeoni.The one day, he meets a boys who make his rainy days fade away"Your the first person to protect me from them" Jungkook smiled"I always will, I promise, Jungkook" the other smiled as I grabbed his hand and stood up.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Park Chaeyoung | Rosé/Park Jimin (BTS)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is _glxssychim_ from wattpad, I've decided to put my shitty work on Ao3.Incase, one day I leave wattpad.

**_5 years later and a few week later_ **

Jungkook gripped the other pillow, as the sun shone through the gap in the curtains. He slowly woke up to find he was hugging a pillow, in the absences of his husband.He frowned and sat up. As he'd promised Jungkook to visit _her_.

His phone vibrated, due to his alarm clock. When, he dismissed the alarm, he saw a note on the dresser picked up and read it.

**_Dear Jungkook,_ **

_I'm sorry honey, but I won't be able to go with you today. Emergency Meeting._

_-Your love_

Jungkook sighed as he couldn't be angry at him, even though he broke the promise.

____________________________________

Jimin and Yoongi both held boxes, as they entered the studio. Which was void of any furniture. They both placed the boxes in the corner of the studio, as Hoseok smiled happily at his boyfriend.

"You did, Yoongi, you've lished your dream" Hoseok smiled and pecked his boyfriend.

"No, we did together as a team" Yoongi exclaimed with his gummy smiled and with no hesitation grabbed Hoseok's shirt and started to kiss him passionately 

"We got some packing to do, loverboy" Hoseok said as he pushed away from the kiss and left to go get more of the boxes, leaving a sad and pouty yoongi.

____________________________________

Jimin and Lisa stood at the train station, waiting for the train to Seoul to arrive. He stared at her, looked so excited. He felt sad that she was leaving, and didn't want to show to stop her going to achieve her dreams. 

"I guess this is good bye, Jimin" Lisa said as she held held suitcases with her hand.

"Lisa, if i'm being honest I wasn't ready for you too leave" Jimin sighed as he hugged her tightly and started to cry in her shoulder.

"No matter how much I beg or plead, I know you won't" he sobbed.

"If one day, your single and we meet again, let's give this relationship a try" he mumbled and wiped his eyes from the tears as his eyes were turning a light pink.

"Until we meet again, Mr Park" Lisa chuckled sadly as she held her hand to shake. In that hand was the love, and uncertainty for the future.

"And too you Miss Park" he replied as he shook her hand

"I love you" Chaeyoung smiled to herself as she got onto the train.

'Soon, I shall become a memory waiting for you too erase' Jimin thought to himself as they both waved farewell. 

He wanted her stay, but remembered a saying if you love them let them go

____________________________________

The leaves blossomed from a couple of tree, a bouquet of daffodils layed in my right palm. He felt the spring breeze, as it swayed nature and swayed Jungkook. His body felt light as he was the happiest he'd ever been. He smiled happily.

**_Choi Ara_ **

**_May her soul be in peace_ **

**_Born: 5.01.1950_ **

**_Died: 8.02.2020_ **

"I loved you halmeoni, and you'll always be in my heart" Jungkook sighed as his eyes became teary. He remembered all the memories. As, he stood infront of her ash jar.

"But it's time to move on, than to stay in the past," he smiled and replaced her old flowers with daffodils

"It's time for me to finally be happy and new beginnings" he mumbled softly and felt someone peck my check.

" _Did you miss me?"_

______________________________________

_**17 years ago** _

**Jungkook and his sister, held their Halmeoni's hand, Choi Ara, a blunt women, who loved you to the core, for comfort. Him and his sister looked sadly, as their parents came down the staircase with suitcases.**

**"Son, Eunhee darling, do you have to go?" My Halmeoni, asked as she cupped my father's face with the hand that was empty.**

**"Yes, I'm sorry, eomma,"**

**"Lisa, appa will send you lots of dolls, you like doll right?"**

**"Yes, appa, I want lots of them" Lisa said happily and hugged him as she giggled.** **Lisa, was naive from young age and was unable to understand the situation, in front of her. She just thought, that they're going on a holiday.**

**"Eomma, appa, don't go, I promised I'll be a good." Jungkook sobbed and ran, into his mother's embrace. His halmeoni just cried at the back, the sadness was too much for her heart. Unlike, his sister, he understood the situation.**

**"Give us three years, mother and we'll be back, but we'll come back to celebrate both your birthdays" he said as he smiled sadly at his two children and both hugged him.**

**"Y-you promise appa?" Jungkook stuttered, holding his pinky finger, this why he can make sure they'll return.**

**"Yes, I promised." He replied linking his pinky finger and they both stamped it with th** **eir thumbs.**

**" _This way our promise, will never be broken"_**

____________________________________

_**One year later** _

Jungkook rushed and sat on the swing, and took deep breaths. He looked at his sister who was a far distances as she looking for him, so they could play together, with no avail.

"So tell me, how comes your so breathless on a swing?"

"It wasn't the swing, it was my sister" Jungkook chuckled, as he pointed at his sister. She smiled as she saw Jungkook and started bolting towards him.

"Maybe, she liked having her brother's company, I'm Taehyung" he replied as he laughed inside at how the little girl ran.

"I'm Jeon Jungkook"

"Big brother, come let's play on the slide!" She exclaimed running to her brother while I rolled my eyes.

"Would you like to play too, my brother's friend?" She asked Taehyung, in hopes she would have someone else to follow her everyone command.

"Sorry, I'll pass, kid, my mother is calling me" he said as he pointed at a women beckoning Taehyung

"Too bad," she pouted cutely, as she grabbed her brother's hand.He sighed and rolled his eyes. As, they ran together to the slide. Ara, Jungkook's Halmeoni's smiled as she saw her two grandchildren, playing together.


	2. Chapter 2

_** Earlier that day ** _

**Jungkook sat alone, in corner of the loud cafeteria, eating his lunch.**   
**He watched as other student's chatting, with their friends.** **He hated being alone. Yet he slowly got used to It, as nobody care about him, or his problems. He, just wanted a friend, one was all he needed to be happy.**

**As, he was thinking to himself, a liquid was poured onto his head. He watched in horror, as laughter was heard from all over the Cafeteria.**

_**Embarrassment** _

**His face turned red and his eyes started to tear. He could do only one thing, he ran.**

____________________________________

**Jungkook rushed into his room, and fell on his bed. He was facing on his stomach as he started to cry into his pillow.**

**"I'm a loser, I get why they hate me so much." Jungkook mumbled and screamed into his pillow, to let go of the bottled up anger**

**'I'm so weak, I can't even stand up for myself' Jungkook thought sadly. He heard his sister's footsteps.He quickly wiped his tears, and she entered.**

**"Why were you shouting, kookie?" Lisa asked innocently, her doe eyes looking curiously at Jungkook.**

**"Nothing, I'm fine"**

**"You sure, were you cry?" Lisa replied as she she approached her brother.**

**"Okay." She said and left and ran downstairs to her Halmeoni, who was currently watch her favourite drama**

**"Halmeoni, can we go park, Kookie is sad, and I want to cheer him up, please?"**

____________________________________

**_A few days later_ **

Everyone, sat in their usual seats with someone to sit next to. Expect for me and both seats next to the windowsill.As, everyone was doing their work, Mr Crém was marking work. 

_A knock_

Mr Crém's serious face became a smile, as he looked at the door. He saw the boy and he stood up, opening the door. He held the boy's hand and walked with him to the front of the class 

"Welcome our new student, introduce yourself," 

"Kiddo, you can do it, don't be shy." Mr Crém exclaimed trying to make the child comfortable. Jungkook raised his head to see what the new kid looked like.

_It was him_

"I'm Kim Taehyung and I hope we get along" he said hesitantly, and smiled. Jungkook looked at him with an shocked expression.

"Sit, where ever there's a seat free, kiddo."

One next to Jungkook and another near a windowsill.

Taehyung smiled once he saw the other and walked towards him, who wore a shocked expression.

"Nice to meet you again" he said as he smiled and sat.

____________________________________

Jungkook sat alone on a bench. He looked at other student chatting with their friends, so time would go quicker. Inside he felt alone, nobody of these people cared, not even the teachers.

He, didn't know but someone was keeping a close eye on him. As he kept looking, he saw his bully, Jung Hoseok, a mean boy who bullied people, for his own amusement and his two friends. They started to insult me and pushed me to the ground.

Taehyung walked up to them, and pushed them out the way and then they ran.He held his hand out for the other.

"Your the first person to protect me from them" Jungkook smiled 

"I always will, I promise, Jungkook" Taehyung smiled as I grabbed his hand and stood up.They both hugged eachother.

_It was the start of a new beginning and a start of a new friendship_


End file.
